Ki of the Moon
by firegirl
Summary: Usagi has been secretly training since she was discovered to be the Moon Princess. On her 16th birthday her parents tell her something that will change her life...
1. Secrets Revealed

Title: Ki of the Moon   
Chapter: 1   
Rated: PG-13   
By: firegirl   
  
I HAD THIS ALL WRITEN OUT! *Then* it was deleted, stupid   
computer... I might as well try to put this out; I have so   
many ideas swimming around my head that I don't have   
enough time to write all of them. Enjoy the story.   
  
P.S. I don't own DBZ or SM, goes for all chapters.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
A young girl stood in the center of a magical fog.   
She shivered as a cool breeze swept across her face,   
drenched from sweat. As she concentrated on her eerie   
surroundings, she squinted her eyes trying to see through   
the dense fog, but it was no use. She pricked her ears to   
listen for any sounds. She stretched out her ki, feeling   
for any other signatures. She felt the faint pulse of   
another, but the mist limited it. The signature felt so   
familiar and yet foreign at the same time.   
  
She could hear the faint footsteps of a person-heading   
strait for her. Her body stiffened, as she was suddenly   
able to hear the movement. Apparently this person was   
unaffected by the magic lingering in the air, because he   
still came strait for her.   
  
At the edge of her vision, a shadow formed. She   
swiveled her body to the outline of the man. Her breathing   
grew labored as she realized she must take the risk, she had   
to find out who this person was.   
  
"Who are you?" To her shock the man stepped clear of   
the fog and stopped directly in front of her. The   
black-haired man lifted his arms to embrace her and...   
She woke up.   
  
Usagi hit her pillow in annoyance. She had been   
having the same dream ever since she defeated Galexia,   
but she never found out what it had meant. Several things   
had happened since she had defeated Galexia. For one,   
she was starting to show her true self. Yes, she was   
ditzy, but she had purposely exaggerated it. Now she   
showed that she really was more responsible than what   
everyone thought.   
  
She focused her eyes on the pale pink ceiling of her   
room as she sighed. There were so many things going on her   
life. Usagi held her left hand above her face to once   
more exam the ring that now graced her finger. She was   
engaged to her Mamo-chan, and she was delighted that he   
still wanted her. He was away at college, and he made it   
this time. Usagi had been able to use the Ginzitshou to   
change everyone's memory. They all believed that Mamoru   
had been in the hospital for the past several months and   
was now able to resume his daily activities. The only   
people who knew about it were the senshi, and of course,   
Mamoru and herself.   
  
She sighed as she thought about the things that she   
hadn't been telling her fellow senshi. She had been in   
direct contact with Queen Serenity ever since her identity   
as Princess Serenity had been discovered. The other senshi   
didn't know that. They also thought that she couldn't fight,   
boy were they wrong. For the past two years she had been   
training with a man that her mother had appointed to teach   
her the art of ki-jitsou. He hadn't been around recently,   
but that didn't bother her.   
  
Usagi clenched her hands into fists as she became   
frustrated. She needed to concentrate on her dream; she   
couldn't give in to other distractions. She drew up a blank,   
but she did remember one important thing. In all of her   
previous dreams, the man had disappeared whenever she had   
asked who he was. This time, he showed him her face and   
started to lift his arms...   
  
'Shimatta.' She slammed her fists into her mattress.   
She couldn't remember much about her dream and she was   
itching to find out what it meant. The man that appeared   
in her reoccurring dreams some how seemed important to her,   
and yet, she couldn't place her finger on it.   
  
Usagi groaned and rubbed her eyes. If she couldn't go   
back to sleep, than at least she could go train for a   
while. She tossed her legs over the side of her bed and   
dug her toes into the plush carpeting. She didn't want to   
leave the warm confines of her bed, but she did after one   
more minute of clinging to the warmth of her cover.   
  
She picked up her golden broach and placed it on her   
pajama shirt. Then she briefly held her hands over her heart,   
as if she were praying or making a wish. Bright white light   
engulfed her, swallowing her hole and leaving the room lit   
even in the darkest corners. Ribbons instantaneously covered   
her body, forming into clothing. When the light left, Usagi   
was left wearing a new outfit. She only wore it when she was   
going to be sparring, and it was another of those secrets   
she hadn't told anyone about.   
  
Usagi twirled around momentarily, wondering how it was   
that the outfit stayed so clean. She wore a matching pair   
of pants and shirt, which were made of a silver material   
and had golden threads laced through it, a golden short   
sleeved shirt, a gold sash, gold wristbands and a white pair   
of Saiyan boots.   
  
After twirling, she dashed over to her dresser to make   
sure that her hair was put up out of her way. Usually the   
transformation did her hair too, but she didn't want to risk   
it being pulled out by the roots. She turned her head from   
side to side, seeing that it had all been wound into two   
large buns. She really did look like an Odango Atama with   
her hair the way it was.   
  
Usagi, now completely ready to go, placed two fingers   
upon her broach. She thought of her destination and within   
seconds, she was there. From what she was told, she basically   
performed an instant transmission technique that the broach   
accomplished for her.   
  
She looked around the room she was in, and smiled out   
of familiarity. The room she now stood in was one of the   
few remaining training rooms that survived the attack on   
the Moon Kingdom. This was where she came to train whenever   
she could. She would only stay for a few hours, even   
though it felt longer. She was beginning to think that the   
room had the ability to manipulate time too, because one   
time she could have sworn that her friends were going to   
question why she was missing for so long. She knew for a   
fact though that the room could change temperature, density,   
and gravity.   
  
Usagi sighed once more as she began her stretches.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Usagi groaned and rolled over as bright rays of sunshine   
hit her face. She had come home late last night, and was   
unsure if her sore body could get up. The scent of freshly   
made pancakes drifted into her room and she bolted up in   
bed. Who cared about a sore body when there was delicious   
food downstairs?   
  
She quickly put on a comfortable outfit and made her   
way downstairs. There, on the table laid three presents and   
a huge stack of pancakes. Wait, presents? Usagi smacked her   
forehead as she recalled today was her birthday, the day she   
*always* looked forward to.   
  
Usagi sat down at the table and began to scarf down   
syrup drenched pancakes, regardless of her mother telling   
her to slow down a little. Ikuko shook her head and sat down   
at the table to eat.   
  
Kenji lowered his newspaper as Usagi finished, and   
looked over to his wife. She gave him a questioning look   
and he nodded in confirmation. Ikuko put on a strained   
smile as Usagi looked expectantly at the presents.   
  
"You can open them now."   
  
"YES!" She tore the wrapping paper off of the first   
gift and unwrapped a small game of Sailor Moon. She grinned   
at the irony of it and looked to her mother.   
  
"Let me guess, Shingo?"   
  
"He's over at a friends house right now, but he wanted   
me to give that to you." Usagi picked up the second box and   
carefully took off the beautiful silver paper. She opened up   
the lid and dug through the tissue paper to find a beautiful   
silver teddy. ^_~   
  
"M-mom?" Ikuko giggled and shook her head.   
  
"D-dad? No way!"   
  
"Yes dear, it's from him." Usagi's eyes bugged out at   
the realization that her father had actually gotten something   
like THAT for her. Who'd have thought, ne?   
  
Usagi unwrapped the last gift to find a small framed   
photograph containing all of her family and friends. She   
flipped the photo around to see a small note attached.   
  
"For when you're away. Mother, what does that mean?"   
Ikuko bit her lip as she prepared to tell the young girl   
the truth.   
  
"We're not your real parents. We have raised you since   
you were a baby, but you are not ours. We have had great joy   
in raising you, but it is time you met your real parents. We   
do not know them personally, but we do know that they are   
kind people."   
  
"W-why did they give me away?" Usagi looked at Ikuko   
questioningly, still trying to absorb the truth of her   
predicament.   
  
"They didn't, Queen Serenity told Pluto to bring you   
here. Now before you start asking questions, yes, we do know   
about ALL events that have occurred in the past two years.   
Shingo doesn't know yet, but he will soon."   
  
"I'd like to see his face when he finds out." Usagi   
giggled as images of a shocked Shingo danced across her   
imagination.   
  
"We were told that we were once entrusted servants of   
the Moon Kingdom, and that was why we were chosen to take   
care of you. We were also told that one day you would have   
to be told the truth, and that you were to go to Sailor   
Pluto in order to see your parents."   
  
"Do I have to?" Tears were beginning to streak Usagi's   
cheeks as reality finally set in.   
  
"I'm afraid so. You have to see them, even if you only   
decide to stay for a short period of time. Now go pack."   
Usagi dumbly nodded her head as she dragged her feet all   
the way to her room. She packed all of her clothing, and   
anything she deemed imported. She made sure to pack her   
presents, several photographs, a stuffed bunny, and all of   
her mangas. She then proceeded to put her luggage into her   
dimensional pockets. When she was finished, she went back   
downstairs.   
  
Usagi hugged the only parents she had ever known, and   
cried as good byes were said. She finally let go of her pain   
and decided to see Sailor Pluto at the Gates of Time. She   
pressed two fingers to her broach and she was instantly at   
the Gates of Time and Space.   
  
Usagi looked around her in search of her fellow senshi,   
but to no avail. How in the world could anyone see through   
all of the mist? There were thick clouds of fog, mist or   
whatever they called it, and she was becoming annoyed. It   
was then that she heard the faint clicking of boots on what   
sounded like a tiled floor.   
  
"Welcome princess." Usagi turned around and faced her   
friend as the veil of fog parted, revealing her. Sailor   
Pluto stood clad in her dark green senshi fuku, with her   
staff in her right hand.   
  
"Follow me, we must use the Dimensional Gates." Usagi   
followed without protest, and was led down another misty   
hallway. After a short while, they stopped in front of a   
large set of doors.   
  
"It would be wiser if you were in your princess form   
during this journey. The first time through can drain   
precious energy, especially if you are unused to it." Usagi   
briefly wondered why she couldn't just transform, but   
thought better of it and decided to do as she was told.   
She closed her eyes and focused as the crystal on her   
chest glowed brightly, bathing her in its purity. She   
opened her eyes and looked down to make sure her   
transformation was complete.   
  
Pluto raised her staff and tapped the ground sharply   
three times. The ornament on her staff pulsed red as the   
gates confirmed her identity. The doors creaked open and   
inside it was pitch black.   
  
"Wait, before I go, how will I find my parents?" A   
picture flashed in front of her briefly, showing three   
people. Apparently it was her mother, father, and she was   
assuming, her brother.   
  
"Thank you." Usagi made her way to the door and gulped   
down the fear that was building in her throat. She took the   
step into the gate and felt herself spiraling downward in   
an endless see of darkness. She grew dizzy and faint as up   
and down no longer mattered, for she was constantly twisting   
and turning. She felt herself grow weak as her stomach   
fought to stay calm. Usagi was nearing the end of the tunnel   
and she knew it. There was a bright light ahead and she   
screamed as the intensity of it pierced the backs of her   
dilated pupils.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
The Z fighters were flying to Capsule Corp when they   
heard a blood-curdling scream. They turned their attention   
to the north where they saw a black hole appear out of   
nowhere. The screams became louder as they saw a young girl   
fall through the portal. Goku widened his eyes in terror as   
he saw the girl plummeting towards the ground.   
  
"We should help her." Before he could react, she had   
righted herself and was floating upside down.   
  
"Guess she doesn't need help." Piccolo stared at Goku   
and wondered how he ever put up with him.   
  
"Goku, we should see what she's doing here. That wasn't   
exactly a normal entrance. And if I'm not mistaken, that was   
a portal she just fell through." The group flew over while   
Vegeta grumbled about silly girls.   
  
Usagi turned herself upside right and looked at the   
upcoming group. In the group she saw a familiar looking man   
with spiky black hair. She felt happiness bubble around   
heart. She flew over to the man and jumped into his arms.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
:) firegirl@japan.com   
www.geocities.com/japan_firegirl/index.html


	2. Reunited

Title: Ki of the Moon   
Chapter: 2   
Rated: PG-13   
By: firegirl   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
"Vegeta!" Vegeta frowned in annoyance at Usagi.   
  
"GET OFF ME MOON BRAT!" Usagi ignored his comments as   
everyone in the group stared at the two. She snuggled into   
his chest just as she fainted. Her dress disappeared to be   
replaced with her normal clothes and her crescent faded   
from her forehead. Vegeta gripped her tighter as she fainted   
in his arms.   
  
Krillin looked at the girl in the prince's arms and   
immediately became worried for her safety. Apparently him,   
Yamcha and Gohan all had the same idea because they all   
started shouting.   
  
"Vegeta, don't hurt her. She probably mistook you for   
someone else."   
  
"Ha! I wouldn't harm her. I don't want to listen to any   
of her mothers yell at me. Besides, she's royalty. She has   
more rights than any of you." Vegeta stuck his nose up into   
the air as a confused look crossed Goku's face.   
  
"Mothers?" Vegeta smirked at his achievement; he had   
once again confused Kakkorot. He may not be able to beat   
him physically, but mentally it was a cinch.   
  
"We should get Usagi here back to Capsule Corp. She   
needs her rest."   
  
"Usagi?" Goku looked even more confused.   
  
"Yes, you dimwit! That's her name, Usagi. You should   
call her Princess Serenity to show respect."   
  
"How do you know her?"   
  
"That's none of you business Krillin! Now follow me!"   
Vegeta took off and headed for Capsule Corp. Yamcha, Krillin,   
Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Goku all took off after Vegeta,   
curious as to how he knew the girl and why he didn't blast   
her to smithereens.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Bulma was fixing on of the lab computers when she heard   
the front door slam. She knew exactly who had entered. There   
was only one person who dared to disobey her, Vegeta.   
  
"Woman! Come here!"   
  
"Not now!"   
  
"Fine, then this girl will receive medical treatment   
from me and..."   
  
"Vegeta, you will do no such thing!" Bulma hadn't heard   
all of what he said, but when she entered the living room,   
she saw a young girl in his arms.   
  
"If your the one who hurt her-"   
  
"I did no such thing." Goku walked through the front   
door at that very moment with the rest of the guys in toe.   
  
"Is she going to be staying here?"   
  
"Kakkorot, I swear you can be such a baka at times. Of   
*course* she's staying here, SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS AT THE   
MOMENT!" Bulma nearly fell over at his comment. He was   
*never* like this. She approached him and the girl very   
carefully as she started to check the girl's vitals.   
  
"She's fine, just exhausted." Vegeta sighed in relief   
as he headed towards the stairs, Usagi still in his arms.   
  
"Where are you going?" He paused at the base of the   
stairs and turned around.   
  
"Don't you want her in a bed?"   
  
"Yes, of c-course, but-" Bulma never got to finish the   
rest of her sentence because Vegeta had already left. She   
pinched her arm to make sure she was awake.   
  
"Ouch, yep I'm awake. Goku what is going on? I've never   
seen him like this before. It's like he actually cares..."   
Krillin stepped forward and broke the silence that had begun   
to form.   
  
"Bulma, I'll tell you what happened."   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Usagi's eyelids felt heavy as she tried to lift them.   
Her vision was blurry as she recalled the dream she had just   
had. She was in another dimension where her teacher, Vegeta,   
lived. It had seemed so real to her.   
  
The wheels in her brain began to crank as she saw a few   
men standing around her bed. He eyes shot the rest of the way   
open. She wasn't dreaming, she *had* been sent to another   
dimension, and there *were* men standing around her bed. She   
sat up when she saw Goku at the foot of the bed.   
  
"You're finally awake." He grinned cheerfully and she   
couldn't help but smile back, it was contagious.   
  
'So he's my real father. He seems cheery.' Suddenly   
Usagi got an urge to great this 'stranger' in her own cheery   
way. She leapt out of her bed and wrapped her arms around   
his waist, giving him a surprise hug. She then stepped onto   
his boots and gave him several pecks on his cheeks. She   
stepped down from her boots and ran over to who she assumed   
to be her older brother, and gave him the same treatment.   
  
She heard Vegeta trying to hold in his laughter and   
started to walk over to him. He had been laughing at the two   
Saiyan's expressions and couldn't help but find it funny.   
He stopped laughing as he saw her heading in his direction.   
He scanned the room looking for any escapes routes. Usagi   
grinned and he knew he was caught, he couldn't out run this   
one. She stopped a foot away from him and started to giggle.   
  
"Get it over with before I decide to go against Queen   
Serenity's orders." Usagi made it as quick and as painless   
as she could for poor Vegeta.   
  
Goten tugged on Gohan's pants leg in order to get his   
attention. Gohan looked down as Goten managed to start   
speaking.   
  
"Why did that girl kiss everyone?" Usagi turned to the   
small child and took a good look at him. He looked exactly   
like Goku. She had another brother she hadn't been told   
about? Apparently she did. She ran over to the little   
6-year-old and spun him in a circle. Just as she put him   
down, she gave him a kiss on his forehead. She grinned at   
the now silent youngster, and turned back to Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta, where is my mother?" Goku finally shook off   
his shock and managed to say something.   
  
"Who is your mother?" Usagi frowned in confusion while   
Vegeta smirked.   
  
"They don't know yet."   
  
"But how could they not know?"   
  
"How could we not know what?"   
  
"But they should know shouldn't they? I mean-" Usagi   
was cut off as her stomach growled. "I'm hungry." She   
laughed and put one hand behind her head. Everyone in the   
room face vaulted at the timing.   
  
"I'm not surprised brat." Usagi stuck her tongue out at   
him to show him how much 'approval' he had just gained.   
(None.) "There's food downstairs, just don't eat all of it,   
I want my snack too."   
  
"Vegeta, I don't think you have to worry about her   
eating all of it. Where would she put all of it? Besides,   
its not like she's a Saiyan or anything." Vegeta smirked   
quickly, but Piccolo had already caught it.   
  
'What is he smirking about?' He stored it away for   
future reference and watched as the bubbly young girl   
skipped out of the room.   
  
Usagi made her way to the kitchen, where she proceeded   
to make anything that she knew how to make or eat the   
leftovers. She laid it all out on the table and started to   
stuff her face. About half way into her meal, Bulma walked   
into the kitchen followed by everyone else. They all stopped   
in their tracks to watch the golden haired teen eat her food.   
  
"Well, she looks fine now," Bulma commented.   
  
"Brat, slow down before you eat my food."   
  
"Excuse me? *Your* food. Remember whose house you're   
in Vegeta?"   
  
"Shut up Woman."   
  
"NO!" Usagi kept her eyes on the two adults as she   
finished the rest of her food. At one point she started   
to giggle.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"You two. You told me about these arguments in a   
lesson a few months back, but they are funnier in person.   
It reminds me of when-"   
  
"I've heard the story before, I don't need to hear it   
again." Vegeta scowled and Usagi started laughing so hard   
her stomach started to hurt.   
Piccolo observed the scene with interest as he started   
to piece together what he knew.   
1. She could fly.   
2. She had to have some importance to have been able   
to use a portal.   
3. She was to be called Princess Serenity unless told   
other wise. (Vegeta's doing.)   
4. Vegeta respected her and some Queen Serenity.   
5. He let her get away with things he wouldn't let   
anyone get away with.   
6. Apparently the two knew each other.   
7. Usagi mentioned 'lessons'.   
8. She was cheery.   
9. She eats a lot.   
10. She laughs loudly.   
11. She attacked Goku, Gohan and...   
That was it! He got it!   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Does He? Well, sorry to those of you who wanted Vegeta to   
be her father... That gives me an idea for the   
future... Thanks! Vegeta is sorta fatherly to her in some   
ways, maybe that will make up for it! ^_^ I only have up   
to chapter 5 written, so if you want the next chapter   
out soon you know what to do!


	3. Tale of the Silver Millennium

Title: Ki of the Moon   
Chapter: 3   
Rated: PG-13   
By: firegirl   
  
Sorry this didn't come out sooner... I tried to upload   
it Monday, but it wouldn't take it.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
"She couldn't be!" Usagi's laughing halted as both her   
and Vegeta turned to the wide-eyed Namek. "THE PRINCESS   
SERENITY? But how could it be? I saw you die 1000 years ago!"   
Usagi's eyes became watery as she stared at Piccolo. By now,   
they had everyone's attention.   
  
"H-how do you know this? Only a selected few know-"   
  
"You may remember me by my better half, Kami." Usagi   
looked to the floor in remembrance. As she did, she relived   
the pain and suffering she had gone through that particular   
night. Her memories from her past life were becoming clearer   
as she got older, and that was one she wanted to forget.   
Her heart broke in two as she recalled the deaths of her   
fellow senshi and her dear Endymion.   
  
"How much do you recall?" she asked in small voice.   
Piccolo instantly regretted mentioning anything.   
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up, I had forgotten how tragic   
that night was."   
  
"It's all right, I'm still adjusting to these memories.   
I only found out two years ago and they have been becoming   
more detailed recently." Bulma finally decided to ask a   
question.   
  
"Do you mean you've experienced a past life?" Usagi   
sighed as she felt more questions were about to come   
bubbling forth.   
  
"Yes, I have. I will explain everything to all of you   
since you are the Z Fighters."   
  
Gohan's interest peaked as he looked at the somber   
expression of the young girl. He knew the look on her face.   
It was one of having to have to grow up fast, and seeing too   
much too quickly. His heart went out to the young girl who   
had apparently experienced as much pain, if not more than   
what he had in the past.   
  
"You don't have to tell us if it causes you too much   
pain." Usagi looked to her older brother, who apparently   
knew about many painful things and memories. She shook her   
head.   
  
"I better tell it now, although I wish one of my other   
friends were here to explain it. They don't know as much as   
I do though.   
  
"Now where do I start? Ok, about a thousand years ago   
there was a peaceful time in this Galaxy called The Silver   
Millennium. Queen Serenity was the ruler of the Silver   
Millennium and carrier of the Ginzitshou. All of the   
dimensions were one at the time and this is how Piccolo   
knows of me. In fact, Kami watched over Earth even as   
Metalica, Queen Beryl, and the Negaforce tried to take over.   
  
"Earth was falling under the power of evil and Prince   
Endymion was fighting against his own possessed Generals,   
his best friends. The Earth was soon swallowed in darkness   
except for the choice few who had managed to escape.   
  
"The Moon was thought to be the next target, so my   
personal guards Minako of Venus, Rei of Mars, Ami of   
Mercury, and Makoto of Jupiter were to be near me at all   
times. They were princesses of their own respected planets   
and members of my court. The other princess senhis were   
busy elsewhere. Pluto wasn't to leave her post at the Time   
Gates and Saturn was in a deep sleep. Neptune and Uranus   
were protecting the outer planets, but were to come if   
called upon."   
  
"Excuse me," Goku interrupted, "But why was one   
asleep?"   
  
"Sailor Saturn, Hotoru, was otherwise known as the   
planet killer. If awakened, she could harness tremendous   
powers and destroy a planet instantly.   
  
"Now where was I? Oh yeah... The Moon was the next   
target. I was engaged to Endymion, but anyone from Earth   
was under suspicion, so he wasn't able to get to the Moon   
too easily. He did come though, and he talked to my mother.   
He was going to help protect the Moon.   
  
"That very night was a ball, and he attended in a   
disguise for obvious reasons. During the ball, the Moon fell   
under attack. Luna and Artemis, cats and Royal advisors,   
sounded the alarm, but it was too late, Queen Beryl had   
already hit the moon hard.   
  
"Before you ask, Luna and Artemis were no ordinary cats.   
They had the ability to talk and in fact could actually   
change into their human forms every once in a while.   
  
"Anyway, the Moon was hit and all available guards and   
senshi battled. My friends fought using the elements of   
their planets, but it was no to use against the Shadow   
Warrior. They lost their lives that night.   
  
"At the same time, I was being attacked. Queen Beryl   
was jealous of me because of my beauty and fiancé, so she   
tried to kill me. Endymion protected me, but in the end he   
died too. Rather than be left alone, without my loved ones,   
I died trying to save him.   
  
"My mother and the two cats, were the only ones who   
survived the battle. She grieved over our deaths and gave   
her very life so we could live again. She used the rest   
of her energy to send everyone to a new future on Earth.   
  
"None of us recalled those events; they were whipped   
from our memories. Luna and Artemis eventually awakened us   
about 2 1/2 years ago, and since then we have been fighting   
enemies non-stop. I am not about to get into details about   
that today though." By the time Usagi had stopped, she had   
tears flowing freely down her face. She sobbed as the pain   
racked her body and cried some more.   
  
Bulma looked at the girl in a sense of admiration. Sure   
she had had tough times, but Goku had done all of the fighting   
and she hadn't had to suffer emotional pain like she did.   
This girl was truly strong.   
  
Goku, seeing the state Usagi was in, sensed that she   
needed to be held. He walked up to her and turned her head   
into his chest as his arms wrapped around her. He ignored   
the wetness that soaked his shirt as she wept and   
concentrated on the information he had just absorbed. Yes,   
he had actually listened to every word of it. Some how, he   
felt he had to.   
  
He looked up at Gohan, who stood there silently, not   
saying a word. He too, had noticed the need that Usagi   
craved. She wanted to just let out all of all her emotions.   
He understood her perfectly; there had been times he had   
blamed himself for events that occurred. Releasing the pain   
was better than holding it in.   
  
Piccolo watched Goku comfort Usagi as his suspicions   
increased. Usagi had to bee Goku's. He looked to Vegeta   
and back to the duo, asking a question with his eyes. Vegeta   
nodded in conformation. Vegeta made his way to where   
Piccolo stood to add a comment. He made sure to whisper   
it close to Piccolo to make sure that no others could hear   
it, not even those with the sensitive Saiyan hearing.   
  
"He doesn't know yet."   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Krillin watched his surroundings in silence. He looked   
over to the table to see Trunks and Goten sitting quietly,   
waiting for the right time to talk. Vegeta had just mumbled   
something to Piccolo, Bulma was on the verge of tears, Gohan   
was looking thoughtful and Goku was still embracing Usagi.   
It was then that he remembered a question he had.   
  
"Usagi, if you don't mind, I have a question." Goku   
released his hold on Usagi as she turned around. She already   
missed his unique scent, warmth, and comfort, but she truly   
knew now that he was really her father. She had no doubt in   
her mind anymore. She cleaned away the rest of her tears   
and focused on the short man.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"How do you know Vegeta?"   
  
"I never knew him until two years ago, when Serenity   
asked for him to do her a favor. See back in the Silver   
Millennium, the Moon Kingdom was on good terms with his   
planet. Basically, we respected each other and kept our   
distances. Nobody wanted to mess with the other unless   
absolutely necessary. We were both extremely powerful. In   
fact, The King of that time owed us several favors, so   
Vegeta is keeping that promise to repay us."   
  
"Vegeta, doing a favor? Wow, that's hard to imagine."   
Krillin stood in silence, stunned. Vegeta growled in   
annoyance and finally decided to speak again.   
  
"Brat, you're not staying here tonight. If you do, I   
don't know what you'll blab. Besides, I've seen you everyday   
for the past two years."   
  
"No you haven't. You didn't see me when I fought any   
of my major battles, and I haven't seen you for the past   
week."   
  
"That was because we had a fight to attend. At that   
time, Kakkorot over there was still wearing a halo."   
  
"And about that, you could have told me!"   
  
"I was told not to!"   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Usagi and Vegeta once   
again stopped their bickering and looked to Goku. Usagi   
looked shamefully to the floor as Goku searched for answers.   
Vegeta was basically daring someone to question him so that   
he could clobber them, he was back into one of his grumpy moods.   
  
"Hey, I know! Usagi, you can stay with us!" Goku   
received skeptical looks and decided to back up his   
declaration. "Chichi won't mind, honest! She'd love to   
have another female in the house. Besides, she can't stay   
here tonight, they'd kill each other!"   
  
"You know Goku, I think that is one of the most   
intelligent things I have ever heard you say."   
  
"Thanks Bulma."   
  
"Daddy, is she really coming home with us?"   
  
"Yeah Goten, that is, if she doesn't mind..." Goku   
directed his question to Usagi and waited for a reply.   
  
Usagi lifted her head and focused her eyes on her   
father's charcoal depths. She saw the sincerity there and   
nodded her head in acceptation. He sighed in relief and   
waved to his friends.   
  
"Bye! If I don't want Chichi to be mad, I, *we*, have   
to leave now. I'll use my instant transmission technique to   
get us home right away. Everyone, make sure your holding   
onto me." Usagi had heard about this before from Vegeta,   
but had never witnessed or tried it. She waved goodbye to   
the group and placed a hand on her father's arm. (It was   
easier to reach.) Gohan rested his hand onto his shoulder   
and Goten grabbed a leg.   
  
Goku place two fingers on his forehead and concentrated   
for his wife's ki. He found it and instantly felt himself   
being pulled towards her like a moth to a flame. The next   
thing he knew, he was in the living room.   
  
"Chichi we're home!" Clattering could be heard in   
another room as shouting rumbled throughout the house.   
  
"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY? YOU'RE LATE!" Goku   
cringed inwardly as he heard Chichi storm his direction.   
  
"Can we have a guest?"   
  
"NO. YOU'RE NOT HAVING ONE OF YOUR BUDDIES-" Chichi   
stopped shouting as she spotted Usagi cowering behind Goku.   
Usagi was trembling in fear, and wondered if this was where   
she inherited her ability to yell so much. Was she *this*   
loud when she got in an argument with Rei? She hoped not.   
Usagi felt the woman's gaze upon her and looked up with   
her baby blue eyes.   
  
Chichi inhaled sharply as she recognized those eyes.   
It may have been a long time, but she could never forget   
those beautiful eyes. She raised a hand to her chest to   
keep her heart from beating too wildly. It couldn't be. It   
had to be a dream.   
  
"U-Usagi? Is that you?" Usagi's eyes widened in shock.   
The three males in the room looked at each other confused.   
  
"You know her Chichi?"   
  
"Of course I do. It has been so many years though. The   
last time I saw her... Come here, let me take a gander at   
you." Usagi timidly approached her mother. How had she   
remembered her, but nobody else did? Anxiety raised as she   
struggled to keep her emotions in check. This was confusing.   
She slowly turned for her mother, letting her observe how   
much she had changed. When she had come full circle, Chichi   
embraced her.   
  
By now, the Saiyan men were even more confused than   
before. Goten gave up and decided to get ready for bed.   
Gohan started to follow suit, but was stopped by his mother.   
  
"Gohan, get her a roll out bed, she's going to be in   
the same room as you boys for tonight." Gohan raised his   
brows questioningly, but knew not to talk back to her.   
  
"Follow Gohan, he'll make sure to get you anything you   
need, and if he doesn't, ask me." Usagi nodded and went   
after her brother, leaving Goku puzzled. She saw her brother   
go down a hallway, so she followed him. There weren't any   
pictures in the hallway, so she watched Gohan's back, the   
only thing she *could* see. Gohan stopped suddenly, causing   
Usagi to run her nose into his back. She pulled away, rubbing   
her nose.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"That's ok, I probably should have warned you." On his   
right there was a small door. He turned to it and opened   
it, revealing a small closet. He pulled out a small bed,   
along with some covers. He then closed the door and entered   
a room to his left, where two bedrolls were already on the   
floor. Goten was busy taking off his shirt when she entered   
the room. Gohan set her bed out next to his and blushed   
slightly as he began to talk.   
  
"If you want to change into one of my shirts, you can.   
The bathroom is the first door after this room." Usagi   
listened, amused at her brother. He didn't know she had   
clothing with her, and she didn't want to freak him out or   
embarrass him with that small detail, so she kindly accepted.   
  
Gohan quickly handed her a shirt from his drawers and   
shoved her out into the hallway. Usagi giggled as he shut   
the door. Goten had no modesty and had started to get ready   
for bed while she was still in the room. Gohan however,   
noticed this and that was why he had hurried her out of   
the room.   
  
She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind   
her. She unfolded the large white shirt and set it on the   
toilet as she undressed. She stuffed her clothing into one   
of her 'pockets' and put on Gohan's shirt. The shirt fell   
just above her knees, good enough for a nightgown.   
  
Usagi looked around the bathroom and noticed there   
were no spare toothbrushes, so she used one that she had   
packed. When she was done, she noticed that there where no   
hairbrushes either. That was the one thing she *had*   
forgotten to pack. She undid her hair and let it hang as   
she left the bathroom.   
  
She lightly rapped on the closed door as her brother   
opened it for her to enter. Gohan was wearing a pair of   
shorts that allowed her to see how good-looking he was.   
Usagi walked past Gohan and acted like she didn't care,   
but inside she was giggling. If Minako or Rei ever meet   
him, at least they couldn't say he looked ugly. He looked   
anything but ugly. In the short time that Usagi looked at   
her brother, she realized he must have been working out   
his whole life. All you had to do was take a look at his   
smooth chest or bare arms and there would be no question   
about it.   
  
Gohan left the door open and crawled into the bed   
farthest from the door. Goten crawled into bed next to   
his brother, which left Usagi sleeping in the bed close to   
the door. Usagi snuggled into her covers and said   
goodnight. Afterwards, she listened to the even breathing   
of her brothers, which put her to sleep.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
R/R? Please?   
firegirl@japan.com   
www.geocitiesa.com/japan_firegirl/index.html 


	4. The Spar

Title: Ki of the Moon  
Chapter: 4  
Rated: PG-13  
By: firegirl  
  
I like the r/r's I'm getting. Thanks! I hope you like  
this chapter...  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Usagi woke to the scent of bacon. Her eyes creeped  
open and she pricked her sensitive ears so that she could  
hear better. If she listened close enough, she could hear  
it sizzling on the skillet. Anxious to get breakfast, Usagi  
ran down the hallway, not caring that she was still wearing  
Gohan's shirt.  
  
As she entered the kitchen, she saw Chichi at the  
stove. She scanned the room and noticed that Goku hadn't  
arrived yet, and she *knew* Gohan and Goten were still  
asleep.   
  
Chichi turned around when she heard someone enter the  
kitchen. Usagi stood in the doorway licking her lips and  
Chichi knew why.  
  
"Don't just stand there, sit down. I know you're going  
to eat just as much as the boys, so I started a little  
earlier than usual."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"I'm not going to deny anyone their food, especially  
if they eat like a Saiyan."  
  
"So you do know."  
  
"Yes, but there will be time for that latter, right  
now you better eat." Chichi set a large plate of pancakes,  
eggs, bacon, and sausage in front of her. She licked her  
lips in anticipation and dug into her food, Saiyan style.  
  
"Yup, you're related."  
  
"Who's related Chichi?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Goku scratched his head and sat down at  
the table. "Chichi, I'm hungry," Goku whined. Chichi rolled  
her eyes and Usagi giggled.  
  
"I am too. Can I have more?" Chichi groaned and the  
father/daughter duo laughed. Gohan and Goten arrived at  
the table with curious gazes. They all received several  
plates of breakfast and Chichi sighed in exhaustion.  
  
"I swear, you four could out eat an army." Usagi  
blushed and Goten became *really* curious.  
  
"Why-are-you-still-wearing-Gohan's-shirt? Are-you-a  
real-princess? What-didn't-Vegeta-want-you-to-blab? How-long   
are-you-staying? Do-you-want-to-see-my-lizard-collection?"  
Goku laughed nervously and Gohan blanched.   
  
"Well, I just woke up and I haven't changed yet, yes,  
I can't tell you because it's a secret, I don't know, and  
I'd love to eventually." Goten jumped up and down in  
excitement. Gohan started sputtering.  
  
"Y-you u-understood all of that?"   
  
"Yeah... Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."   
  
"Chichi..." Goku began to make a little puppy dog face.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Can I take the boys sparring with me?" Chichi began  
to tap her foot angrily, but Usagi intervened before she  
could yell.  
  
"Can I come to?" All eyes turned from Chichi to Usagi  
and back. Usagi winked at Chichi and she grinned.  
  
"Sure." The three guys in the room all fell over and  
the two women shared secretive glances. "Usagi, come with  
me." They both exited the room and traveled down the hallway  
to the master bedroom.  
  
"I would give you one of my old training outfits, but  
I don't know where they are at the moment, so I'll fix  
some of Goku's clothes."  
  
"You don't have to. I have all of my clothing packed  
with me in my dimensional pockets."  
  
"I may know that, but they don't." Chichi went over to  
her closet and pulled out one of Goku's GIs. She tossed  
Usagi the blue shirt to wear. It ended up being too big, but  
wearable. The sleeves went to around her elbows, and she  
had plenty of shirt to tuck in. By the time that Chichi had  
finished altering the clothing, they had spent around an  
hour pent up in the bedroom. The clothes wear baggy, but  
they were comfortable. It was a good thing that they had  
shrunk in the wash a little too or else she wouldn't have  
been able to wear them at all. Usagi quickly wrapped her  
hair up and turned to her mother.  
  
"So... Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes, and I think I'll go along too. I can't wait to  
see their expressions when you kick their butts."  
  
"How do you know-"  
  
"Call it mother's intuition." Usagi shrugged it off  
and went into the living room, where Goku was waiting  
impatiently.  
  
"Can we go now?" Chichi walked into the room after Usagi  
and heard this remark. Goku was acting just like a little kid.  
  
"Yes *we* can go now, but you have to carry me."  
  
"You're coming too?" Chichi cocked an eyebrow at her  
husband and started to tap her foot.  
  
"The first privilege to go will be your food, then-"  
  
"Okay, I'll carry you," Goku rushed. Chichi smiled; she  
had won that argument easily.  
  
The family of five walked out of the house and into  
the grassy clearing. Goku picked up his wife and carried  
her princess style as her floated upward. Gohan turned to Usagi.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?"  
  
"No, I can fly."  
  
"Are you sure you can keep up?" She crossed her arms  
across her chest and glared at Gohan. He started to wave  
his arms around furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Boy, you  
remind me of mom when you do that. That's scary." She glared  
even harder and Gohan gave up trying to make excuses.   
  
Usagi pushed off of the ground and waited for her to  
brothers to join them. Gohan and Goten floated upward and  
by the time they had arrived, they were all side by side.  
  
"Here we go." They all took of flying towards their  
destination away from the house. At first Gohan was worried  
that Usagi wouldn't be able to keep up, but to his amazement,  
she kept up easily. They landed after about ten minutes of  
flying, in a clearing. There, Vegeta was waiting impatiently.  
  
"What took you so long Kakkorot? Were you being punished  
by your puny wife?" Usagi started to boil and Vegeta quickly  
shut up before either of the women chewed him out. He may not  
have been afraid of either of them, but they could sure hurt  
his ears.  
  
Usagi looked around the field and noticed that Krillin,  
Yamcha, Piccolo, and Trunks were also there. Vegeta had told  
her that there were more fighters, but they didn't always  
show up. (AN: I wonder why...)  
  
Usagi quickly did some stretches and turned to Vegeta.  
She grinned as he rolled his eyes upward.  
  
"So, you know the question already."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Why don't you fight the weaklings  
first?"  
  
"Because."   
  
"Go fight Krillin, Yamcha, or Piccolo."  
  
"Okay, I'll just tell them about that dream you had-"  
  
"Fine," He grumbled. "You're a brat. A conniving,  
mischievous, brat."  
  
"Why, thank you." By now Yamcha had decided to say  
something.  
  
"I don't think you should fight him."  
  
"Yamcha, shut up."  
  
"But Piccolo-"  
  
"You don't know what you're saying." Usagi walked over  
to Chichi to ask her something. She tugged on her left hand  
and pulled off a small ring that she handed to her.  
  
"Could you hold this for me? I forgot to take it off  
and I don't want to ruin it." Chichi admired the small ring  
that she had been handed and voiced her thoughts.  
  
"What a beautiful ring." It had a small crescent shaped  
moon diamond in the center of several tiny rubies in the  
shape of a rose.  
  
"I know." Usagi grinned because of the secret meaning  
of that particular ring. ;)   
  
Everyone cleared the field and decided to wait on the  
sidelines. They all wanted to know why Vegeta was taking this  
so seriously. She was just a girl, right?   
  
Goku narrowed his eyes as Usagi lowered herself into a  
fighting stance. There was something about her...  
  
Usagi and Vegeta both took their stances. Usagi nodded  
her head and Vegeta took to the offense. He came flying at  
her in a speed that only the greatest of fighters could  
catch. A punch was thrown at her head and she moved causing  
his fist to hit air. It went on like this for several  
minutes, he would try to kick or hit her, and she would  
either dodge or block. Then she finally charged at him.  
Usagi landed a punch on his jaw and he went flying backwards.  
  
"Enough games, lets crank this up a notch."  
  
"Vegeta no!"  
  
"Don't interfere Krillin."  
  
"Why not Goku?"  
  
"Vegeta knows more about her then we do. Plus, there  
is something about her." Goku focused his attention once  
more on the battle in front of him as Vegeta turned Super  
Saiyan.  
  
Usagi grinned and floated back onto the ground. She bit  
her lip and frowned in concentration. She raised her ki as  
high as she could and pushed it further causing her to start  
glowing silver. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands  
as she felt the pure rush of energy begin. She screamed out  
as thousands of needles pricked her veins. She had only  
achieved this powerful level recently, so it still caused  
pain to transform. Only those who had gone through it before  
knew that it could be painful the first few times.  
  
Usagi spread her feet in the dirt, bracing herself for  
the final rush of power. It came in an enormous tidal wave  
that caused her hair to bristle and turn silver as her  
muscles strengthened.   
  
"No way..." Krillin stood mouth agape. Yamcha fell  
on his rear as shock overcame him.  
  
"Gohan, is she a Super Saiyan?" Goten tugged on  
Gohan's pants until he gave an answer. Gohan himself was  
in shock, so it was a few minutes before he answered.  
  
"I don't know Goten. There aren't supposed to be any  
more Saiyans left that we don't know about. Plus, she has  
silver hair." Goku nodded in agreement as he kept his eyes  
on the young woman. Rocks that had been floating around her  
fell to the ground as she got her enormous power under control.   
  
Usagi once again turned her attention back to Vegeta as  
she raced toward him. Their fists connected and the  
challenge was on. She brought her knee up to his stomach,  
and he hit her in the face.  
  
"That was for earlier."  
  
"You're a sore loser." Usagi punctuated her sentence  
with a kick that Vegeta intercepted with his arm. They broke  
apart and studied each other for several minutes until  
Usagi had an idea. She crouched mid-air and cupped her hands  
together as she summoned her ki.  
  
"MOON KA-" Vegeta's eyes widened as he braced himself  
for the on coming attack.  
  
"ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" A blast of silver energy shot out  
from her cupped hands as she pushed them forward. Vegeta  
raised his arms over his face as the blast hit him dead on.  
The smoke cleared to show that his arms were smoking. Vegeta  
glared at Usagi and came strait for her.  
  
"MOVE USAKO!" Usagi turned her head in search of her  
caller, but Vegeta's fist connected with her face first.  
Pain throbbed throughout her face as she plummeted to the  
ground, her world turning dark.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Hehehe I'm devious. R/R please!   
firegirl@japan.com 


	5. Mamo-chan?

Title: Ki of the Moon  
Chapter: 5  
Rated: PG-13  
By: firegirl  
  
Because of popular demand, I am posting this EARLY. R&R's  
would be a nice way to say thanks. ^-^  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Usagi's world was dark as she slowly regained  
consciousness. Pain shot up her spine and she tried to roll  
over. A metallic tasting substance filled her mouth and she  
swallowed it out of necessity to breathe. All she could  
think about was how foolish she had been to lower her guard  
that much. NEVER lower your guard after you have ticked off  
Vegeta.  
  
As Usagi became more aware of her surroundings, she  
realized that her head was being cradled in someone's lap.  
A small groan escaped her lips, bring voices out of silence.  
  
"She's all right."  
  
"Serves her right if she isn't. She was being a brat."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!"  
  
"MAKE ME WOMAN!"  
  
"I WILL! I'LL TELL BULMA SO SHE CAN YELL AT YOU INSTEAD!"  
Usagi winced as screaming filled the space around her. Her  
eyelids fluttered open and she could see the whole gang  
around her.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Usagi's head was dropped to the  
ground as Chichi jumped up to attack Vegeta.  
  
"OWE!"  
  
"I'm sorry Usa, I didn't mean to drop you." Usagi pushed  
her self off of the ground and wobbled around, attempting to  
stay standing. A warm pair of hands gripped her shoulders,  
keeping her steady.  
  
"Thanks." Chichi stepped forward to her husband and  
Usagi and returned the ring she had guarded. Usagi smiled  
in appreciation and slipped the cool ring back on its proper  
finger.  
  
"I thought you'd want it back."   
  
"Before I was knocked out, did you happen to see a man  
who was around oh say, 6 feet tall, black hair and blue eyes?"  
There was parting in the crowd and a man fitting that  
description stepped forward.  
  
"Do you mean me Usa?" Mamoru stood in front of her clad  
in his black armor, complete with sword and cape.  
  
Usagi's pupils enlarged before she fainted backwards  
onto Goku. Goku easily picked her up and carried her weight  
in his strong arms.  
  
"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." All eyes  
turned to Mamoru as he exhaled loudly. His armor faded and  
his normal outfit of khakis and a black turtleneck appeared.  
  
"You must be the 'Mamo-chan' she's always talking  
about." Mamoru blushed as Vegeta commented to him. He rubbed  
the back of his head in embarrassment and chuckled slightly.  
  
"She's the one who made up that silly name, not me."  
  
"Humph. Are you sure she didn't hit you with one too  
many test papers, shoes, and or any other items?"  
  
"How do you even know all of that information." Mamoru  
narrowed his eyes at the smug Vegeta.  
  
"She told me. Listening to the stories of all of those  
accidents is almost as interesting as the prospect of  
torturing Kakkorot. I *especially* loved the one where you  
got hit with the shoe and in trouble with the crowd of  
people." A Trunks and Goten broke out in laughter as Mamoru  
hid his face in his hands. He rubbed his temples and looked  
back up.  
  
"That was a little over 2 years ago. Things were...  
different then... Anyway, who are you people? And where am  
I?" Mamoru looked around him, noting the open field, trees,  
and mountains in the distance. A young man around Mamoru's  
age stepped forward.  
  
"My name is Gohan. This is my father Goku, my mother  
Chichi, my little bro Goten, and that is Krillin, Piccolo,  
Yamcha, Vegeta, and Trunks." Gohan pointed to each of them  
as he called out their names. "You are at the edge of the  
Black Forest in Japan."  
  
"Well, at least I'm in a familiar country."  
  
"And if I may ask, who are you?"  
  
"Prince Endymion." Mamoru spun his head to the Namekian.  
  
"How do you know that name?"  
  
"That seems to be becoming a common question. I knew  
the Royal families in the Silver Millennium."  
  
"I may be Prince Endymion, but I am known now as Chiba  
Mamoru."  
  
"There are too many princes and princess showing up.  
Mommy is a princess, Vegeta is a prince, Usagi is a princess,  
and now you are a prince. Are we going to meet anyone else  
today?" (Goten had to add in his two cents.)  
  
"Goten, don't be rude to the poor man. If he knows Usagi,  
then he probably came the same way she did. And if the  
stories I heard about yesterday were true, then that means  
he is more than likely tired." Mamoru swayed a little,  
proving Chichi correct. "We should each go back to our own  
homes and meet up again later."  
  
"But I want to fight-"  
  
"Goku...." Chichi glared at her childish husband and  
he obediently shut up.  
  
"Kakkorot, she's got you trained like a dog. It's  
shameful the way you let her yell at you."  
  
"You better not let Bulma hear you say that."  
  
"Yamcha, this is none of your concern." Yamcha crossed  
his arms across his chest and began to mutter under his  
breath. He turned on his heel and flew off, leaving behind  
a baffled Mamoru.  
  
"He just flew!"  
  
"At least I know Usagi didn't tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"You wouldn't be asking that question if she told you.  
If she didn't tell you, then I'm not telling you."  
  
"...?" Mamoru looked at the Saiyan Prince in confusion.  
Did what he say even make sense? Krillin also looked at  
Vegeta strangely.  
  
"Are you okay Vegeta? Ever since that girl showed up,  
you have been acting strange."  
  
"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"  
  
'At least he still yells normally,' Krillin thought. It  
would have been even weirder if Vegeta didn't yell  
occasionally. As it was, Krillin suspected that Vegeta had  
more than a few loose screws.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be at Master Roshi's." Krillin  
waved and took off before things escalated out of control.  
He didn't want to witness anymore-strange occurrences.   
  
"As entertaining as this is, I have to see Dende."  
  
"Are you sure Piccolo?"  
  
"Gohan, I'm not needed in this conversation. Usagi can  
even confirm that when she wakes up." Gohan nodded  
respectively in acceptance as his old sensei flew off the  
field. Things were becoming more intricate, and apparently  
Piccolo wasn't needed for this particular weave.  
  
Vegeta glanced to the sleeping Usagi and then to his  
son. Trunks watch watching in interest and Vegeta knew that  
he'd more than likely figure out the puzzle soon. He didn't  
want that to happen. He wanted her to be able to tell  
everyone of her own free will, and he would do his part  
to prolong the discovery. If Trunks figured it out, then he  
would tell Goten. Goten would more than likely talk to his  
family and unintentionally spill the beans.  
  
Vegeta sighed in exasperation. This girl was making him  
soft. Others had been eating away at his hard outer shell  
for years, but this slip of a girl had wiggled into his onry  
heart. She was like a daughter to him in some ways.  
  
"Trunks, we're leaving." Trunks looked at his father  
curiously, but knew better than to talk back to him. He  
nodded in acknowledgement and a followed his father through  
the warm summer sky.  
  
Mamoru wrenched his head from the father and son flying,  
to the sight of his angel. She was sleeping peacefully in  
the other man's arms. Mamoru may not have been too happy with  
the idea of someone else carrying his Usako, but he sensed  
that the Goku would cause her no intentional harm. There was  
something in the way he smiled at him that made him feel  
calm and at peace.   
  
"Daddy, Daddy! Can we go home now? I'm hungry again."  
Gohan laughed nervously as his younger brother pouted  
slightly. He had to admit Goten was definitely his father's  
son.  
  
Goku's smile grew as he looked down to his younger son.  
The little fellow certainly knew what he wanted. His stomach  
grumbled slightly and he laughed as Chichi looked to the sky  
in disbelief.  
  
"I guess we can go home. We have to talk to Usagi here  
when she wakes up to." Goku's face grew serious and Chichi  
immediately clutched her husbands arm.   
  
"I can't believe you two are hungry! We ate barely two  
hours ago." Chichi searched her mind for anything that would  
get her husband off of that subject. She knew she was going  
to end up babbling in the end, but she wasn't ready to  
explain what Usagi had to say. To her relief, she didn't  
have to say anything else because the fifth member in the  
group decided to speak up.  
  
"May I come with you?" All eyes turned back to Mamoru  
as his question was voiced. Chichi sighed in relief; he was  
a lifesaver.  
  
"Of course you can. Goku, take us home the quick way."  
  
"But I thought you didn't like me popping in and out  
of the house."  
  
"I never said that. I said that I didn't like you  
sneaking up to me, which you happen to do quite frequently.  
Unlike you mister, I can't sense ki. Now lets go!" Chichi  
gripped Goku's arm tighter as Gohan and Goten took their  
places. Goten was clinging to his father's leg and Gohan  
was holding onto his shoulder.   
  
Mamoru looked at the group with a puzzled expression  
on his face. Chichi's eyes widened as she recalled that the  
young man had no idea what was going on. She released her  
hold on Goku and grasped Mamoru's hand. She dragged him over  
to Goku and placed his hand on Goku's free shoulder. Chichi  
then resumed her previous position.  
  
Goku lifted his one free arm and pressed two fingers  
to his forehead. Since he didn't have a high ki to lock onto,  
he focused his mind to a higher frequency and searched for  
an animal that was nearby. He sensed a light blip of ki and  
transported the group that was clinging to him. He ended up  
a few yards away from the house where Icarus currently stood.  
  
Mamoru stood mouth agape as everyone started to walk  
into an isolated house in the forest. How in the world did  
they get here so fast? Was it even possible?   
  
Chichi sighed as she tugged the young man into the  
house behind her husband. She lead him over to the couch  
were she gently pushed him to sit. Still in shock, Mamoru  
didn't rebel.   
  
She looked up to see Goku still standing near the  
entrance with Usagi in his arms. She was about to ask him  
what he was still doing there when she decided against it.  
She smiled as she saw the peaceful look of awe that graced  
her husband's handsome features. He was studying his  
daughter's sleeping form as she slept peacefully in his arms.  
He still didn't know she was *his* daughter though, and  
Chichi found that a small pity. Soon enough, he would know  
soon enough. He hasn't known for 16 years, a few more days  
wouldn't kill him... She hoped.  
  
"Goku." He looked up as he name was called. "Put her  
in our room." Goku furrowed his brows as a question arose  
in his mind. Chichi felt it coming, so she answered before  
he could ask.  
  
"We can sleep out here on the couch." Chichi grinned   
mischievously and began to giggle as her husband tilted his  
head in confusion. She just laughed even more. That was  
something that would never cease to amaze her. It was  
uncanny how Goku was still able to act so naive after almost  
20 years of marriage.   
  
Chichi shook her head and walked over to her 'angel'.  
(For a while there that was literal. ^_^) Careful not to  
disturb the sleeping teenager, she leaned over and gave him  
a short kiss on the lips.  
  
"EEWWWWW!! It's kissy kissy!" Chichi sighed as she  
heard the familiar voice of her youngest, Goten. She turned  
around, and sure enough, there he stood.   
  
"Daddy, don't you know? You're not suppose ta let  
girls kiss ya? I told Gohan he shouldn't let Videl kiss  
him and he just said-"  
  
"GOTEN!" Chichi smirked as Gohan ran into the room to  
hit Goten upside the head. Afterwards he found the ground  
*very* interesting as he tried to hide his red face. For  
once she decided she wouldn't tease her son. It *was* fun  
though to see him blush so often. Maybe she should... Never  
mind, she didn't feel like embarrassing him at the moment.  
  
"Would the two of you please show our newest guest to  
your room? Usagi is sleeping somewhere else tonight, and  
I'm sure that the young man would like to rest after the  
journey he has just had." Gohan jumped at the opportunity to  
leave and Goten followed his idol.  
  
Shortly after Usagi and Mamoru were both put into their  
respective beds, the Son household continued their day by  
eating and laughing. The two teenagers never woke up, so  
Chichi decided that there was no need to disturb them. In  
fact, she didn't mind at all that Usagi hadn't woken up.   
  
She smiled as she heard the steady beating of Goku's  
heart, and was once more glad that he was alive and well  
again. They *were* stuck on the couch, but she didn't mind.  
Goku was beneath her; his arm wrapped securely around her  
waist to keep her from falling off, and her head was just  
below his chin. She spread one of her palms out on his chest,  
feeling the smooth muscles that made up his chest. She had  
missed him so much in the past, and now her daughter had  
come home too. She circled one of his nipples with a  
fingertip and giggled as he inhaled sharply in his sleep.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
I just *had* to add that sweet little Chichi and Goku   
exchange. *sigh* The Son males are so dreamy...   
You know what to do, right?  
  
By the way...  
I'm thinking about having a little scene that has Shingo's  
reaction to 'the news' about his sister. How many of you  
would like for me to add it in? Tell me yes or no and it  
might be in the next chapter. Somebody had brought it to  
my attention a while back and I feel that I should at least  
ask who else wants it. 


	6. NEEDLES?! Help me Dende!

Title: Ki of the Moon  
Chapter: 6  
Rated: PG-13  
By: firegirl  
  
Oops, sorry Lafayette, I just realized that those answers  
appear in chapter 7, which I completed several days ago. I  
guess I'll be working on chapter 8 while this is posted. ^-^;  
Please forgive me? I got my chapters confused... Hope you  
enjoyed your reply!  
  
And to the rest of you... THANK YOU!  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes and yawned as she got up from  
her sleeping position. She groggily walked into the bathroom  
and brushed her teeth for the morning. Still drowsy with  
sleep, Usagi stumbled on her way out of the bathroom.  
Unnoticed to her, a nail had been sticking up from the  
floor and she screamed in pain as it sliced through the  
bottom of her foot.  
  
"MOMMY!" Usagi sat down on the floor and sobbed as pain  
raced throughout her foot. Blood poured from her injury and  
as she cradled her foot and pressed down on it.  
  
Everyone in the house woke from her screams. Mamoru  
immediately felt her pain as he was jerked from his sleep.  
Chichi was no different. She may not have had a link with  
her, but she knew something was terribly wrong, and nobody  
could tell her otherwise.  
  
Chichi struggled to get free of her husband's arms,  
but to no use. It figured, he *would* be the only one to  
sleep through that much noise. She growled and put her  
mouth right next to his ear.  
  
"GOKU! WAKE UP!" Goku immediately released her as he  
rubbed his throbbing ears. She took no time to see if he  
was all right, but instead made her way to the source of  
the cries of anguish.   
  
When she arrived, she noticed that the young man was  
already there, trying to sooth her by cradling her in his  
lap as he examined her foot. She sat down on the floor and  
Usagi crawled into the comfort of her mother's lap, despite  
Mamoru's protesting that she not move. That was how the  
three others in the household found them.   
  
"She's going to need a few stitches."   
  
"I DON'T WANT STITCHES! I HATE NEEDLES!" Usagi began  
to sob harder and Chichi rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Usako, I hate needles too, remember?" Usagi giggled  
slightly through her sobs as Mamoru's face contorted in  
horror.   
  
"NEEDLES! WHERE!" Goku cringed and hid behind Gohan and  
Goten as the thought of pointy, harmful needles entered his  
mind. Goten laughed at the spectacle his father was making.  
  
"Dad, there are none here." Goku whipped his brow in  
relief and craned his head over Gohan's shoulder to see the  
young girl more clearly.  
  
"I'd give her a sensu bean, but we're out. Why don't we  
just take her to Dende? He should be able to fix it?"   
  
"Goku!" Chichi stood up with Usagi in her arms as her  
two sons cowered away from their parents. "What a great  
idea!" Everyone sighed in relief that Chichi wasn't going  
to yell. Goku smiled the famous Son smile before teleporting  
them all to Kami's Lookout.  
  
They all arrived there in their night clothing, (except  
for Usagi who was still in Goku's old GI), and didn't even  
realize it until they were all there. None of them really  
seemed to mind, except for Mamoru, who made sure *not* to  
look at Chichi's nightgown. (*snickers*)  
  
"DENDE!" Everyone covered their ears as Chichi hollered  
for the guardian of Earth. Within seconds Dende came running  
out followed by a panicked Mr. Popo and a calm Piccolo. Very  
rarely was Piccolo not calm, so this didn't really surprise  
anyone.  
  
Dende nervously approached Chichi and cringed as she  
glared at him. Who wouldn't cringe when Chichi started  
yelling?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Heal her foot, I don't want to have to get her  
stitches." O.O;  
  
"Please set her down." She began to lower her to the  
ground when Usagi held a death grip to her mother.  
  
"Don't put me down Mommy!" Chichi glared and Usagi  
swallowed hard. "Is this going to hurt?," she asked meekly.  
The older woman shook her head and even looked to Goku for  
confirmation.  
  
"Nope! In fact, it feels really good! It makes you feel  
all tingly and energized." Goku's smile enlarged as he  
reassured the frightened girl.  
  
Usagi was set on the cool tile ground without further  
interruptions. Dende crouched down and placed his hands  
inches over the abused foot. A pulsing blue light was formed  
and sent warm tingling sensations throughout her body, just  
like Goku said it would. A smile tugged at her lips as the  
pain eased and then finally disappeared all together.   
  
"Thank you Dende!" Usagi jumped up and hugged the green  
Namekian. Unsure of what he should do, he wrapped his arms  
around her and let her hug him. Usagi slid from Dende's arms  
and ran strait to Mamoru, nearly knocking him over as she  
pounced on him. She smothered his face with kisses as he let  
out a small-embarrassed laugh.  
  
"Can you please stop now?" Usagi paused to see that she  
was being carried in her boyfriend's arms while everyone  
watched in dead silence. She blushed to the roots of her  
hair and mumbled apologies to him as she placed her feet  
back on the ground.   
  
"You're a distraction Mamo-chan, I won't be able to get  
anything done with you following me everywhere I go."  
  
"If I recall, usually it's the other way around." At  
this last comment, Usagi realized her real mother was trying  
not to grin to widely.  
  
"How *did* you get here?" Usagi crossed her arms in  
wake of the answer.  
  
"The same way you did. In fact, Pluto thought it was a  
good idea..." 'that I meet your real parents and break the  
news to them. And I had just gotten used to Kenji's  
overprotective habits too.' ^_^;  
  
"...?"  
  
"I know. So, are these them?"  
  
"Mamoru-baka!" Usagi hit Mamoru upside the head and he  
grimaced at both the pain in his head and the old nickname.  
Usagi interlinked their arms as she dragged him to a more  
private area where they could converse. Mamoru rubbed his  
head absently as Usagi once more started the conversation.  
  
"I haven't told them yet. Chichi knows, but I didn't even  
have to tell her; she figured it out in her own. How did you  
find out?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"!!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, stupid question..."  
  
~*~*Flashback~*~*  
  
Mamoru walked up the sidewalk to the Tsukino residence  
and rang the doorbell. Ikuko opened the door and smiled as  
she saw her future son-in-law at the door.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Is Usagi here?" Mamoru tensed as he saw a flicker of  
sorrow in Ikuko's eyes.   
  
"Come in." Mamoru stepped through the oak doorway and  
into the tidy living room. Kenji was reading a newspaper at  
the coffee table while Shingo was engrossed in a video game.  
Slightly edgy, he took a seat across from the owner of the  
shotgun.  
  
"Kenji dear, I think it is time we told Mamoru and Shingo  
where Usagi went." Kenji nodded and Mamoru's suspicion grew.  
What was going on? Was everything all right? Where was Usagi?   
  
"Shingo, over here, now." The stern voice of the boy's  
father kept Shingo from whining. He had to pause his game in  
order to obey his father's request, which didn't make him  
too happy. He dragged his feet and sat down next to his idol,  
the one who had come up with the nickname 'Odango Atama' for  
his sister.   
  
Ikuko rang her hands in a nervous gesture as she glanced  
from the 'boys' back to her husband. She didn't know how she  
could tell them. It had been difficult to tell Usagi, and that  
should have been the hardest part. She had no idea why she  
felt that it was so difficult to tell Shingo and Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi is visiting her real parents." Mamoru hadn't seen  
that one coming. He stared in shock as it set in. They weren't  
her real parents? Why hadn't she told him? Who were her  
parents? When did she plan on telling him?  
  
Next to him, Shingo's reaction had been slightly  
different. A large grin broke out as he began snicker  
slightly. He paused to look at his parents.  
  
"She always seem to be out of place in this family. What  
is she? An alien?"  
  
"Yes," was the reply of everyone else in the room.  
Shingo abruptly stopped his laughter to look around the  
room. Mamoru felt like laughing at the look of shock that  
his face contained, but he held it in. He still wished he  
had a camera, Usako would have loved to have seen his face.   
  
"Mamoru, we knew that you knew she was Lunarian in her  
past, but one of her current parents is also an alien. We  
didn't want to tell her when she left because we knew that  
she would figure it out on her own. I believe, if what  
little I was told is correct, that her father is a powerful  
Saiyan that has saved the earth several times."  
  
"Just like Sailor Moon!?"  
  
"Usagi is Sailor Moon." Shingo's eyes literally grew  
before they fluttered close. He had fainted. To everyone's  
surprise, he jumped up a few seconds later, this time  
extremely hyper.   
  
"WOW! She's Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon is the greatest!"  
He paused briefly before adding, "Don't tell her I said that  
though." Mamoru chuckled before turning serious again.  
  
"How come I've never heard of him."  
  
"They live in another dimension."  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"You can go see her if you like."  
  
"I think I might just do that. She isn't expecting me.  
It might be a good surprise. It's been a while."  
  
"Being dead can make you have a lot of catch up work."  
Mamoru's jaw dropped as Shingo looked questionably at him.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Did I know? You didn't think I only knew about her  
did you?"  
  
"What's my mom talking about?"  
  
"You know about the other senshi? Me?"  
  
"Yes, I know about your multiple identities."  
  
"Mamoru, you have other identities?" Mamoru ran a hand  
through his hair as he struggled to keep himself calm.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You can tell him, Mamoru. Shingo was going to be told  
soon anyway."  
  
"I was going to be told what soon?"  
  
"I am... Well, I am Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion  
of Earth."  
  
"COOL! My sister dates Tuxedo Kamen!" Mamoru groaned  
as Shingo started to bounce around the room. Apparently the  
information was giving him a rush of hyperactive energy.  
Ikuko chuckled at the scene.  
  
"I think you should go now. If you want to see her, you  
have go to Sailor Pluto." Mamoru nodded in confirmation as  
he left for Sailor Pluto's post.  
  
~*EndFlashback~*  
  
"So, how did you find out?"  
  
"Your... adoptive parents told me. You should have seen  
Shingo's expressions, they were priceless."  
  
"I thought you were in America."  
  
"I was. I have off for a while and I thought I'd come  
and see you."  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's  
narrow waist as she gave him a hug. She buried her nose into  
his warm chest and just enjoyed it. He was shirtless, just  
like all of the guys that had been previously sleeping.  
A blush stained her cheeks as she realized how her mother  
would take it. She couldn't deny it, but she had a feeling  
that she should have kept this now obvious relationship, a  
secret a little longer.  
  
Mamoru inhaled slowly, trying to cool his heated blood.  
Usagi had no idea what she was doing to him. He strained to  
keep his hands *only* on her waist as she rubbed her cool  
nose along his muscles. This was torture, pure and simple.  
One of this days he was going to lose control, but he wanted  
to wait for the right moment.  
  
"Usako, I think you should tell them. They have to be  
deaf not to have heard what you were yelling." Usagi stepped  
back from the embrace and nodded her head.  
  
"You're right. I should tell them. How do I tell them  
though?" Mamoru capture Usagi's seemingly delicate hands in  
his larger ones. She could feel her confidence build from  
that simple action. She looked into his dark blue eyes and  
felt her heart swell with pride and love at all of the  
emotions that shone through.   
  
"Just tell them the truth."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
^|^ firegirl@japan.com   
Don't ya love me? By the way, that bathroom incident happened  
to me. *shivers* I missed half a day of school getting  
stitches and crutches. It was *extremely* painful.   
  
¿Queres un capítulo nuevo? ¡Entonces me escribe! 


	7. "I don't remember her..."

Title: Ki of the Moon  
Chapter: 7  
Rated: PG-13  
By: firegirl  
  
Thanks for the reviews! The nail incident happened around  
March, so I'm perfectly fine now. It's just a terrible  
memory. *shivers*  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Usagi gathered her courage and turned her back against  
Mamoru's chest. She took deep breaths as she headed towards  
her family that stood 50 feet away. She glimpsed at Piccolo,  
he nodded. He must have heard the conversation. She knew he  
had sharper hearing than most, apparently that included  
Saiyans too. She made sure that she had kept out of Saiyan  
hearing distance, but apparently not Namekian.  
  
Just to make sure she was correct, she took a look at  
everyone else who was patiently waiting. Dende looked like  
he had figured everything out, while the others were still  
trying.  
  
To Usagi's relief, Mamoru stayed directly behind her,  
and even rested a hand on her shoulder as she stopped in  
front of her family. Chichi joined her, standing at her side.  
  
"I'm guessing that you would like an explanation. The  
truth is, I don't have the full answer."  
  
"But I do. Goku, say hello to your daughter." Goku  
scratched his head in confusion and Gohan was breathing  
deeply as not to panic.  
  
"When did this happen Chichi? I don't remember her."  
Usagi giggled as her father blushed during his short  
statement. (Wonder what he's thinking about, ne? ^-~)  
  
"Gohan was really little then, so it is no surprise  
*he* doesn't remember. In fact, nobody knew, I was told not  
to tell."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Usagi may have been born into this family, but she  
was destined to protect another."  
  
"How come no one ever found out, Mom?"  
  
"Queen Serenity, whom I'm sure you've heard about by  
now, took care of that area. I'm sure Bulma could have  
helped instead, but this was supposed to be a secret between  
only a few select people. Some how, it appeared that I  
wasn't even pregnant at all. Even if I was hugged, you  
wouldn't have been able to feel the difference. It was  
rather remarkable, and I'm still not sure how she did it."  
  
"If she's my sister, how come she has blonde hair? Dad  
and you both have black hair."  
  
"I'm not quite sure about that one. I think it has  
something to do with her being the Moon Princess." Goten  
looked at his mother, then at his sister. A large grin broke  
out on his face as he tackled Usagi's legs.  
  
"I have an older sister! Now I can play with more  
people!" Usagi and Gohan both sweatdropped. They had a  
feeling that he would do more than just 'play'. After Goten  
had gotten through hugging her legs, he ran around the  
group in circles.  
  
"Umm... Did he have too much sugar?"  
  
"Probably not nearly as much as you consume, Odango."  
Suddenly Mamoru hissed loudly. (Usagi had inflicted pain.)  
Goku laughed at the picture.  
  
"Chichi, I can see the resemblance now."   
  
"And *WHAT* is *THAT* suppose to mean?" Goku gulped  
sharply as Chichi started fuming. He waved his hands around  
furiously as he backed away from his wife.  
  
"Nothing! It means nothing!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Usagi giggled then looked to Gohan. At the moment, he  
found the whole situation amusing. Who wouldn't? The most  
powerful person in the universe was cowering away from his  
*wife*? Tell me that wasn't a hysterical thing to watch. It  
was defiantly amusing.  
  
Usagi stopped laughing as Chichi turned back to look at  
her. Uh oh. She didn't like the look on her face. It was  
making her nervous. Chichi had a mischievous grin on her  
face. She didn't know what it meant, but she had a feeling  
she wasn't going to like it.  
  
Usagi began to twirl her engagement ring around her  
finger, something she started doing whenever she became  
nervous. Chichi looked at the ring, then to Mamoru. Uh oh.  
  
Usagi wasn't the only one feeling nervous. Mamoru had  
seen the look from the ring to him, and he became edgy.  
Uncontiously, he began massaging the shoulder that his one  
hand rested on.  
  
"Usa, am I going to have grandchildren anytime soon?"  
Usagi and Mamoru both turned beet red.  
  
"NO!" Gohan laughed and she glared at him. He stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that she's been asking me that a  
lot recently. It's funny to watch her ask someone else for  
a change."  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"Sorry Mom."  
  
"Who are you engaged to then? Is *he* your fiancé?"  
Usagi's face grew even redder as everyone looked down at her  
hands. In a last minute attempt to stall things, she hid  
them behind her back.  
  
"Mother!" Mamoru chuckled and she threw him a glare over  
her shoulder. "YOU can be quite!"  
  
"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting this. Kenji always  
threatened to shoot me, remember?" Usagi growled and Mamoru  
coughed in an attempt to end the conversation safely.  
  
"Mamoru, how old are you, and what do you do?" It was  
Mamoru's turn to be grilled. Usagi snickered at the thought  
of revenge, even if it wasn't by her doing. She watched as he  
turned pink, an obvious sign that he really didn't want to  
discuss it.  
  
"I'm twnphy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm twenty and I'm studying to become a Doctor. I'm at  
the top of my class, I have no family and I-"  
  
"He's rich!"  
  
"Usa!"  
  
"Sorry!" By now Chichi had stars in her eyes.  
  
"Wow! Another scholar and he has money too! My baby is  
all grown up!" Chichi sobbed as others in the group  
sweat dropped. A large growl interrupted and everyone stared  
at Usagi.  
  
"Umm, I'm hungry." Usagi put one hand behind her head  
as she received several stares of disbelief. She laughed  
nervously as no one made an attempt to move.  
  
"Why am I not surprised. I can't believe Motoki never  
became rich with all of the food you bought at the arcade."  
  
"I'm not the one who drank his coffee supply though,  
that was *your* doing."  
  
"If you would like something to eat, I can get you  
something." Usagi peered at the peaceful Mr. Popo and jumped  
up and down in her excitement.  
  
"Food! Yeah! Please!" She continued to bounce around  
until Mr. Popo started to head inside, where she followed  
him.  
  
"If there's one thing she loves more than goofing off,  
it's food." Mamoru shook his head in exasperation. She  
really loved her food.   
  
"I think that's a family trait," Gohan added.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Saiyans tend to eat large quantities of food."   
  
"FOOD! I'm hungry too!" Sweat drops appeared as Goku  
belatedly raced off to join Usagi.  
  
"Some things never change. I don't think there has ever  
been a day when Dad hasn't thought about either food or  
training. Now that I think about it, I'm hungry too." With  
that said, they joined Goku and Usagi for breakfast.   
  
Mamoru found breakfast to be... interesting. Gohan was  
right when he said that Saiyans ate a lot. He watched in  
amazement as the four Saiyans ate. They must have eaten  
enough to feed an army and a rather large one at that.  
  
When everyone was through eating, they sat back in  
relaxation, allowing their breakfasts to settle before they  
left. Surprisingly, Goku made no complaints about the hold  
up. Surely he would have wanted to train, right? Seeing her  
husband stretch lazily, Chichi decided to take the  
opportunity to talk.  
  
"Gohan, you go back to school tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes, we had an extended weekend, but tomorrow I go  
back."  
  
"I think you should take Usagi with you."  
  
"Umm, isn't she in a different grade level?"  
  
"She can stay with you until she gets a schedule. I  
don't want her missing school just because, well because."  
  
"School. *grumble* *grumble*"  
  
"What was that Usagi?"  
  
"Nothing!" Usagi wasn't *that* stupid. She knew that  
any mother would be mad if she said she didn't want to go  
to school. It wasn't that she flunked the tests, she didn't  
do that anymore. Because her memories of the Silver  
Millennium had been becoming clearer, her knowledge from  
that time period was also returning. She now managed to get  
A's, B's and the occasional C. Just because she was doing  
better in school didn't mean she had to like it.   
  
Mamoru chuckled softly as he noticed the sour expression  
on Usagi's face. He knew exactly what was bothering her,  
even if she didn't mention it. She didn't need to; Mamoru  
knew that she still loathed school. Some things will never  
change.  
  
"Be glad that you no longer have to put up with Miss  
Haruna. Didn't she transfer up to the high school the same  
year you did?" Usagi visibly glared at Mamoru at the mention  
of her old teacher's name.  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
"What do you study?" Chichi took it upon herself to  
once more interrogate Mamoru, interrupting Usagi's threat.  
Mamoru, grateful for the distraction, answered without  
hesitation.  
  
"Bioengineering and Medicine." Usagi pouted as Mamoru  
turned his full attention to her mother's questions. She  
glanced to her right and noticed that Goku had decided to  
once more sit up. A large smile appeared on her face as she  
latched onto his arm. Startled by the sudden grip on his arm,  
Goku jumped up slightly. He turned his head and blinked  
several times as Usagi smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes  
the whole while. (*devious grin*)   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
*sigh* Yes I know, the chapter was shorter than usual. HEY!  
At least I posted! And feel free to chew me out or right a  
book in the review box. *grins* I appreciate reviews of any  
type. And for those of you who wanted to know, yes, more  
senshi will eventually appear. I'm not telling when or why  
though.... *evil laughter* Sorry, that was lame... ^-^;   
  
Just to let you know, I'm a little behind and haven't  
completed the next chapter yet. In fact, I haven't even  
started. ^-^; So, the wait may be a little longer than  
usual, but reviews may make me feel more inspired... ^-~ 


	8. You want to visit WHO!?

Title: Ki of the Moon  
Chapter: 7  
Rated: PG-13  
By: firegirl  
  
I'm glad that many of you like my story. :) It makes me happy!  
Thanks for the reviews, it's nice to see that my story is  
wanted.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
"Y-yes, Usagi?" Goku didn't know why, but his instincts  
told him he wasn't going to like this. Her smile was too  
cheery, even for her. What was she up to? (Sorry for the  
interruption, but have any of you ever done this to your  
parents? *giggles*) The grin on her face grew and Goku  
became more than a little nervous. He paled noticeable, a  
look of fright and uncertainty entering his ebony eyes.  
  
Mamoru stopped his conversation with Chichi when he saw  
what Usagi was doing. 'Poor Goku. There's no stopping her  
once she has her mind set on something.' He laughed silently  
to himself, remembering all of the times she had managed to  
get him to do something.   
  
Chichi found the whole situation hilarious, but didn't  
dare to laugh. She wanted to see what her daughter wanted.   
  
Gohan would have laughed too, but he didn't think it  
would be very encouraging for his father. He recognized  
exactly what his newfound sister was doing. Some of the girls  
at school did that to their boyfriends, usually to make them  
do something, whether or not they wanted to. 9 times out of  
10 it worked and Goku would be no exception. He'd probably do  
it from the kindness of his heart, even without 'the look',  
as Gohan had dubbed it. 'The look' just made what little  
resistance he had, fly out the window. That was what was so  
interesting about him. He could fight evils, but he couldn't  
even yell at a family member.  
  
"Can I visit Vegeta?" Silence was heard throughout the  
room as the question reached the inhabitant's brains. She  
wanted to visit Vegeta? Was she out of her mind? Did she have  
a death wish?  
  
Goku crossed his arms as he thought about it for a  
minute. Him and Vegeta weren't on the best of terms, but they  
weren't exactly enemies either. He could live with visiting  
the conceited "Prince of all Saiyans".  
  
"Sure why not?" Goku suddenly broke out laughing and  
everyone fell over. ^_^; "What? Was it something I said?"  
  
"Goku, you're hopeless."  
  
"Why do you say that Piccolo?" the Namekian didn't  
reply, but instead looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Can I go to? I want to play with Trunks!"   
  
"I guess this is going to be a family outing. I might as  
well go too, then I can talk to Bulma."  
  
"I guess that means I'm coming too, if everyone else is."  
  
"Yeah! I get to bother Vegeta! Boy, is he going to be  
ticked!" Usagi giggled at the thought of tormenting her  
teacher and gave Goku a squeeze hug to show how much she was  
going to enjoy this. Of course, to Goku the hug didn't  
squeeze him that much, but to any normal human being it  
would have crushed their bones.  
  
"What am I doing?" Usagi turned her attention to her  
soul mate slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten about  
him.  
  
"You can come with us." Her mind made up; Usagi stood up  
and waited outside for her family. Once outside, she made her  
GI appear in place of her dad's old one. Comfortable in her  
attire, she stretched lazily, yawning at the same time. She  
had just finished stretching when Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chichi,  
and Mamoru all gathered around her.  
  
Chichi encircled her arms around her husband's neck as  
he lifted her into his arms. He hovered off of the ground and  
waited for the others to join him. It was then that Usagi  
recalled that her fiancé couldn't fly. A sly grin erupted on  
her face as she walked towards him.  
  
Fearing what he was up to, Mamoru gulped and waited for  
the inevitable. To his surprise, Usagi carried him in her  
arms, much like he had all the times he rescued her, and flew  
up to her family. Mamoru blushed for all that he was worth,  
embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
"You can't fly, so I have to carry you." The explanation  
was simple enough for him, yet he couldn't help but remain  
red in the face.   
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*   
  
Err... No one kill me, please? I'm suffering a slight writer's  
block. I know what I want to do, but I can't exactly find the  
right words... I'm sure it won't last long, I just need to  
figure out some details for the next part. I'm open to  
suggestions. What do you think should happen at Capsule Corp?  
I already have a thing or two in mind, but I want to see if  
anyone's comments can trigger some more ideas.   
  
SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! (At least I updated....) 


End file.
